The power reserve display of a watch is a very widespread complication. This information is generally displayed by a hand moving opposite a graduation whereof the two ends represent the maximum and minimum load, respectively, of the barrel(s) powering the movement. The hand is mounted on a wheel whereof the speed of rotation is arranged so that it travels across the entire graduation in a period of time equal to the power reserve.
The present invention aims to propose a new power reserve display system that not only is original, but that also provides increased precision when reading the power reserve.